


The Dendarii Mountains Oral History Project [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Monologue, Oral History, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: There's a guy lives down the road, swears he's Gregor Vorbarra.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Dendarii Mountains Oral History Project [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dendarii Mountains Oral History Project.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126437) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Title:** The Dendarii Mountains Oral History Project.

**Fandom:** Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold

**Author:** Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 7:48

**Summary:**

> There's a guy lives down the road, swears he's Gregor Vorbarra.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126437)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/theDendariiMountainsOralHistoryProject.mp3)


End file.
